


Gym Buddies

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gym, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Alya is desperately trying to convince Rana to join the gym. When she finally agrees, Rana wishes she’d joined the gym a long time ago.(One Shot)





	Gym Buddies

Rana’s decision to join a gym, wasn’t entirely her own. Instead, she was convinced, by Alya, that exercise was life changing. It released endorphins that made you happier, it made you feel healthier and more confident. It improved your physique and your fitness. 

Rana stopped listening after endorphins. 

She wouldn’t have even thought of joining, if Alya didn’t come home most evenings claiming she didn’t know what she’d do without the gym. And if Alya hadn’t practically hovered over her shoulder whilst she googled membership prices. It was affordable, and Rana thought she probably needed an incentive to exercise. 

It wasn’t until a week later that she made her first trip, dragged by Alya, gym bags slung over their shoulders, dressed from head to toe in breathable and stretchy fabrics. Heading up to the front desk to sign in, Rana fully taking in the amount of machinery in that place. It had everything from treadmills to....she didn’t even know what they were called. Weights that looked bigger than her, and she suddenly wondered what she’d got herself into.

Alya seemed excited, possibly more so because it was the first time she had convinced Rana to actually come. What’s the point in paying for it if you’re not going to use it? 

Rana just rolled her eyes. 

“So, where do you want to start?” 

Rana looked around and pointed to the one thing she knew how to use. 

“How about the treadmill thingys. They seem alright.” 

Alya almost scoffed at her poor terminology. 

“Okay I’m going to head over to the weights. Have fun!” 

“Alya w...” She trailed off, Alya already having skipped off, leaving Rana. 

She huffed, but followed up on her word and began walking over. They didn’t seem too complicated, but Rana wasn’t very experienced. She fiddled around with the buttons few times, eventually getting it going. 

“First time?” 

She almost stumbled at the sudden voice, grasping at anything to keep her footing. Composing herself, she peered over. A brunette was working out a mere metre away, and damn was she. She had visible abs, and Rana had to tear her eyes away in order to make eye contact. 

“Yeah, my friend dragged me here so...I don’t really know what I’m doing.” 

The other woman just grinned. 

“Ah you’ll get used to it, I was as clueless as you when I first joined.” 

Rana raised an eyebrow at her comment. 

“So I’m clueless now?” 

The woman began to stutter, but Rana just giggled in reply, letting her know she was kidding. A relieved smile spread over her face. 

“You’re teasing.” 

Rana just shrugged playfully, smirking as she did. The woman shook her head and continued with her running. Rana would’ve done the same, but she was otherwise distracted. Eventually, after a few more stumbles, she returned her gaze to the buttons in front of her. There were so many she had no clue which one did what. After her eyes wandered around the options, she decided to experiment and lifted a finger to press one. 

“I wouldn’t choose that if I were you.” 

Rana paused, looking over again to the woman currently jogging. 

“And why not?” She challenged, loving the smile that was returned.

“Do you like running uphill?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Then don’t press the button.” 

Rana’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape, feeling a little sheepish. The brunette just chucked, and jumped off her machine. Rana’s eyes following her as she walked over. 

“Treadmills are pretty boring, good for cardio, but boring nonetheless. Wanna try out the rowing machines, you can play mini games on them.” 

Rana’s eyebrow raised yet again, figuring out how to switch off the treadmill and taking a few steps closer to her. 

“I didn’t think gym equipment had mini games on them? And didn’t your parents teach you not to talk to strangers.” 

The woman just grinned, holding out her hand for Rana to shake, which she did, albeit slightly confused. 

“I’m Kate. See, we’re not strangers anymore.”

“Rana. I must say, you’re very forward. Do you usually start conversations with random girls at the gym?” 

“Only the ones that look lost.” Kate smirked, and Rana just dropped her head in a chuckle. 

The gym suddenly seemed way more appealing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alya was very confused when Rana asked her, the next day, if she wanted to join her at the gym. She stuttered slightly before replying with ‘Of course, but why?’. 

Rana just shrugged her shoulders, mumbling something about exercise. Good for the body and mind and all that. But, once they entered the familiar building, Rana’s incentives became all too clear. 

“Didn’t expect to see you back so quick.” Kate joked after Rana had made her way swiftly over to the treadmills. 

“Well I have a good reason to turn up now.” 

The comment wasn’t lost on either of them, especially when Rana added a wink on the end causing Kate’s cheeks to burn bright red. She turned away to compose herself, though it didn’t really hide anything. 

“So. What do you want to do today?” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much to Alya’s shock, Rana ended up going to the gym every morning before work for the rest of the week. And the girl questioned whether she really should’ve talked about exercise in the first place, the water bill making her wish she’d kept her mouth shut.   
She didn’t properly ask why Rana had suddenly become a gym bunny until that Sunday evening. 

“There’s no way you’re voluntarily going to the gym that often, has someone blackmailed you? Offered you money?” 

“Haha very funny, I just want to keep fit. Is that a bad thing?” Rana raised an eyebrow, staying defensive of her intentions. 

“Nope not at all. You just didn’t seem all that bothered about it until a week ago.” 

Rana just shrugged, taking out her phone when it sounded out in her pocket. Reading the message, she grinned and blushed a little, Alya caught sight and began to press further. 

“Who’s that?” 

“Who’s who?”

“The person that just texted you.” 

“No one.” 

“No one?” 

“Yep. No one.” 

Alya nodded, walking closer to an unsuspecting Rana and rapidly snatching the device from her grasp. 

“Oi Alya, give it back!” 

Creating a distance between herself and Rana, Alya situated herself on the other side of the dining room table. Giving plenty of time for her to read over the message that was now right before her eyes. 

She kept running whist she did, Rana hot on her trails. 

“Hey, can’t wait to see you tonight-“ 

“Alya give it!” 

“I’ll pick you up in 10, winky face! Rana Habeeb why is...Kate sending you winky faces!?” It was a mock gasp, but Rana rolled her eyes nonetheless. 

“Give me back my phone.” 

Having accomplished her goal, Alya handed it back over to Rana, giving her a cheeky grin as she did. 

“So. Who’s this Kate? How did you guys meet? How come you haven’t mentioned her before?”

The buzzer sounded and Rana’s eyes widened, thankful she didn’t have to answer Alya’s introductory interrogation. 

“That’s her, now just be normal okay.” 

Alya just chuckled as she watched Rana fix her hair in the mirror, before buzzing Kate in. They waited in silence, nervous deep breaths filling the air as footsteps got closer.   
Rana practically sprinted towards the door when Kate knocked, challenging Alya to suppress her laughter. 

She didn’t do too great. 

“Kate hi. Wasn’t expecting you so early.” 

“I know I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t late.” She gave a sheepish smile that made Rana melt. “You look gorgeous.” Okay she was now a puddle on the floor. 

“Me? I mean look at you, you’re beautiful.” Kate blushed and they shared a playful look. 

Alya coughed somewhere in the distance, breaking their gaze and turning their attention over to the other side of the room. 

“Hi I’m Alya, Rana’s roommate. You must be Kate.” 

Kate smiled, stepping into the flat. “Yes I am, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve seen you at the gym a few times but we’ve never really been introduced.” 

Suddenly, it all clicked. Rana’s new obsession with the gym, despite hating exercise. Attending every day even on the weekends, even without Alya. It all made sense. 

“Oh my god, that’s why you’ve been going to the gym every day!” Alya began to laugh, and Rana’s eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. “All those ‘I want to get fit’ speeches were bullshit!” She was practically doubled over, and Rana wished they hadn’t agreed to meet at hers. 

“Don’t worry Rana, I never used to go to the gym everyday either.” Kate comforted, causing Rana to release a deep sigh of relief. 

And with a kiss on her cheek, Rana was pushing them both out of her flat. Hoping the cold air would cool down her burning face. 

They could still hear Alya’s laughter as they shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Send me any prompts on twitter if you want :) @fanofgaytvshows


End file.
